The Native American Demi-God
by PJShiper
Summary: What If A Native American Demi-god met a virgin Greek goddess when she is sent to the new world 4 months before the revolutionary war to scout out the kindling fire,He may not be greek but can he teach her something,[There are 3 parts in this story revolutionary war, Small part of wild west,Then a large amount of modern day so PERCY]
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the longhouse today I would take my rite of passage to become a warrior to celebrate 13 years of life, The rite of passage was to take a spirit vision, I walked in and sat with my legs crossed, the shamans proceeded to paint my face and body to prepare for the quest while the chief addressed me

"Neosho ( Knee-o-Show) you will spend 3 days in the forest on your spirit quest, You will be given a spear and waterskin, Let the spirits guide your ways," He told me as the shamans finished the paints they proceeded to mix a handful of herbs into a bowl, one of the shamans tilted my head back and poured the concoction into my mouth, to be honest, it had a bitter but solid taste. The shamans poured what was left into my waterskin, They helped me up and faced me towards the door and gave me my equipment and had me walk straight and do not stop till I could not see or hear the camp,

as I was walking to the gate but as I was walking my childhood friends came up to me Mika and Mehaway.

"we have come to see your walk," Mika said while Mehaway nodded now Mika and Mehaway were my Best of friends and to be honest I have fallen for Mika she was only 2 months younger than me and me away rites were held off because of his sickness.

"I will see you when I come back and become a warrior," I said with a smirk.

Mika Blushed and said "good luck do not let the bears get you," she said with an equally sly smirk.

And with that, I arrived at the gates They left and I was allowed out and as ordered I did not stop till I could not hear the camp

As I was walking next to the river I started to feel lightheaded and my vision started to turn dark, I felt liquid run down my nose I reached up and touched it and it was a dark blackish liquid and that's when my knees gave way I collapsed, I went to reach for my water when I heard a voice,I looked around and spotted a bright blue entity,It whispered in my head in a tone neither male or female It told me to go into the rive, I thought it was crazy ever since the river was a rushing rapid but then I remember what my chieftain said to trust the spirits and so I did I rolled into the river. When I touched sunk into the river I felt so much stronger Like I could take on every soldier my people had, my vision restored and when it did I could see my guardian spirit and he spoke,

"You, my child, are one the last of your kind, You are a child of a spirit and a human you have the powers of The earth a child of a Jo-gä-oh you have had the power all your life but now you have been given extraordinary powers and ability, Now head back my child and lead your tribe great warrior" He said with a bow of his head and I got ejected from the water with renown strength and knowledge of the powers I have no Idea I knew,I see my reflection in the water My bright blue eyes with dark black hair my eyes taking on a slightly greener colour.

I look up and see the night sky, How Long Have I been in the water, I look towards the direction of the camp and See Black smoke file into the air, My eyes widen as I grab my spear and sprint into towards my camp, I ran to my longhouse and kicked in the door And what I saw made my knees week and stomach turn, I look around and see many dead Children, elders and woman with a handful of soldiers I ran through the crowd trying to find someone alive I see many Musket injuries in the body's, I then see my childhood love and a friend laying on the ground half her god damn side taken off,I turn around trying not to throw up, But sadness did not swell in me only pure rage,

I walk up to my door spear gripped in my hand so hard my knuckles turned white and I could hear the wood crack,

I Started to run to the town square where the remaining number of my people were rounded up by 50 some odd colonizers Once I was in sight and behind them I put the spear in a throwing stance and threw it as hard as I could at one of the men he falls to his knees Just as I got behind him, I picked up the musket and kicked the guy in the back of the head and before I could be noticed I turned and aimed at another one and shot taken him down,

I dropped the musket and raised my hands calling forward the powers I have over the earth which my spirit told me about hopping I was not some fool, But I felt a tough in my gut and the ground started to shake rocks started to float off the ground and I push them towards the Men and rocks pepper with rocks but some rocks are sharper than others and rocks go right thru them and all 48 others fall to the ground dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I collapse to my knees the power I justed used felt like it just sucked my air out of me the last thing I see is my people surrounding me,

 **1** **Day Later**

I awoke In my towns Hospital the shamans rushing around helping the sick and wounded, I stood up and but got light headed and sat back down, I grabbed the water skins on the side of the table and gulped it down I tried to stand up again and got much more successful and walked towards the door and when I opened the door I covered my eyes due to the suns rays, But then someone approached me the chiefs advisor,

"I am sorry Neosho, most of the line of the people in the line of succession were killed in the assault, you are the Oldest In the family line, therefore, you are the new chieftain, what shall your first decision be," The advisor said

I looked around and saw the burned down longhouses and fields

"Gather all the bodies and Bury them in separate graves and spend 1 week In celebration for their life, and gather the colonizer's body and burn them, "I said without heart. He nodded and went to give the orders as I went to join my people. I walked up onto the Highest platform we have, Everything is quiet due to morning all you can hear is the crackle of embers, It was a cool evening

"My people" everyone looks at me " we are here to mourn the passings of friends family and even loved ones, And as Cheiften I will do everything in my power that they get the best burial we can give them and to make sure this NEVER happens again. And I know I am Young only 13 but I will be the best Chieftain I could be, and please come to me if you have concerns or needs but for now know that your passed are with our spirits," I said walking down the hile already making preparations to rule,

 **6 Years Later**

I spun around tomahawk in hand swinging it at the trainer he easily parried

it but I kicked him in the back of the leg he went to his knees I grabbed the knife on the ground and quickly placed it on his neck and he laughed,

"good one Neosho you did well as usual, But I fear there is something about to go down tensions are brewing in the colonies," Ogawashen said

"Yes I can feel the tension in the air, The recent protest and riots I feel there is going to happen," I said with a solemn node, one of my soldiers running into the room wearing his bear coat dusted in snow,

"Sir the colonist just attacked a British ship and dumped all of their tea into the water," He said

"And what is of the importance of this," I said with a tired voice

"They were Dressed up in fur skins and carried tomahawks," He said

I tensed up

"Are you sure"

"yes Sir" I sighed and put my tomahawk into its sheath by my side, I turned to Ogawashen and asked

"when will the Iroquois counsel be held,"

"It will be held tomorrow at noon,"

"ah so I need to go hunting, ALONE this time it is a tradition you should know that by now," I laughed,

"well Yes, sir I think you are ready, Have a good hunt my Chefton.". I nodded and headed to my room grabbing my bow, Knife and tomahawk,

I Headed out to the gate and chills went up to my arm, The fear I will lose my people every time I walk up to the gate was so out of it I almost did not realize the gate was already open. I shook my head getting my fears out of my head and headed out onto the snow-covered woods

As I was deep into the forest I started to reach out with my powers over the earth and water I could feel the rabbits in their burrows and deer's scattering around but then it was as if I hit a wall, I could feel an entity with an overwhelming amount of power It was like a spirit but It was in our world and theirs, My blood ran cold almost literally. I jumped up into the trees and started to jump from tree to tree. As I reached the entity area I could see a fire and 2 tents There were 3 Women, They dressed in different clothes than what normal colonizers women (Not being sexist just using a thought they would have during this time") they wore a skintight shirt and pants but hand deerskin coats, but when I moved a little closer the youngest girl snaps around and aims a bow right at me her eyes Glow silver and she releases the arrow

 **Ok so Should I continue this fic or Work on a Spartan warrior fic or both It would just mean slower updates Let me Know,**


End file.
